Haruhi's Note
by xiaotsubasa
Summary: In which Kyouya accidently leaves his notebook out, and finds it later with a note in it.


At first it felt peaceful. Then he realized it was too quiet. Sitting up abruptly, Kyouya scanned the room with harried eyes before realizing that he was in his room at home. Of course… no wonder it was so quiet. Sighing, he took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He had stayed up so very late last night trying to clean up one of Tamaki's stupid escapades and hadn't gone to bed till the wee hours of the morning. Tachibana had a really hard time waking him today and everthing seemed to get on his nerves. Not that he let anybody know that.

…Then again, he did recall the host members avoiding him discreetly today and most of the customers being swept away by the others before the customers could talk with him. Well, he might have also let a glare or two escape as well. And maybe a growl… but he was sure that he had kept it quite under control. It wouldn't do well for his reputation and the family's if the memory of a grumpy Kyouya lingered in their minds. He had done his best to get by in the day so he could get home so that obviously meant he let out a few mistakes. But hopefully nothing he couldn't make up for.

Kyouya groaned and got up from his desk to find his notebook. For some reason there were slight gaps in his memory that he just couldn't remember. It irritated him enough to have been so absent-minded today, but no- he also had to have memory gaps! Shifting through his bag, he frowned when he found it not in it's usual place. Strange, he thought, could he have rearranged it from the fatigue?

Plucking it from his satchel, he dropped it onto his desk, annoyed and far from happy. It landed with a thunk which scattered some of the pencils off his desk. He bent down to collect the pencils and didn't see the notebook flop open to a page as if someone had bended it to write in it. Lo and behold.

On the page there was an uncompleted obscene doodle at the top. It was done in pen so Kyouya would have to rip the page out. The crudely half-done drawing made Kyouya scoff at the immaturity of its artists (Mental Note: Have the twins punished, somehow.) and he was about to rip it out violently when he saw a note near the middle of the page written neatly and in clear handwriting. His feyes widened for a moment and he paused to put back on his glasses; as if they would certify that the note really was there.  
It was:

_"Kyouya-Sempai-_

_You should take care of yourself better. It's understandable that people need to take a break from time to time, though. If you ever do take another break, please remember to place your things away before the Twins get to it. They might go further than just your items next time._

_-Fujioka"_

Kyouya blinked and imediately reread it. A few seconds later, he slowly sat down in his seat, contemplating the note. Then he smiled.  
It wasn't one of his cold, and plastic smiles either. The smile disappeared as quickly as it had come on though and he ripped out the page without a moment of hesitation. He didn't look back as he tossed it into his trashbin.

Fuyumi came by later, to say good night, and saw Kyouya reach into his trash bin to take something out. He had grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a part of it out as she tried to take a peek.

"What're you doing, Kyouya?"

"Nothing, sister." He quickly hid the paper under some books and gave her a reassuring smile. She eyed him, suspiciously, but didn't press the subject.

"Good night, then!"

"Right… good night." he murmured, seemingly eager to get her out and she fluttered to the doorway. Fujiko could be nosy sometimes, but she knew when to leave a man in love to his privacy.  
She lingered for a second more, watching as he crumpled the remains of the paper, threw it into the fireplace, and paused. Just because his sister understood when to leave someone alone, didn't always mean she'd oblige to her understanding. Fujiko yawned, gave up, and left with a wave. Once she was out the door, Kyouya picked up the piece he had cut out and pinned it to his wall.

_"…..ps._

_Don't worry. I'll do my best to keep you safe from them."_

The next day, Kyouya went to school, with a full night's sleep this time, and went along as nothing happened. The whole day went through smoothly, and it was at the end when Hunny snuck back into the clubroom to grab Bun-Bun, who he forgot. Sighting the plush bunny, the third-year stopped in his tracks as he noticed another thing happening through the window facing the courtyard. He smiled, left the room, closed the two large doors and went home for the day as well.

"Haruhi..."  
"yes?"

"...Thank you."

----------  
**Thanks SarahNThatcher for catching the sister's name! w I owe you~**


End file.
